Blister packs are formed by a substrate, such as paperboard, with a plastic layer sealed to the substrate. The plastic layer has bubbles or compartments conforming to the size and shape of the product being packaged. Pharmaceutical products, such as tablets, are often packaged in blister packs with each tablet individually held within a bubble.
As is a common problem with pharmaceuticals in any type of packaging, the packaging must be accessible by the person using the medication, but also be child-resistant. This poses problems, particularly when the recipient of the medication is lacking manual dexterity or strength.
It is an object of the invention to provide a laminated paperboard substrate for packaging that is child-resistant, yet easily opened by the intended consumer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a laminated paperboard substrate for packaging wherein the strength needed to open the package can be controlled.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a laminated paperboard substrate for a blister package that does not adhere to chill rolls during manufacture.
It is another object of the invention to provide a substrate that easily bonds to blister material including PVC, Aclar, and PET.
It is another object of the invention to provide a package which is inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent after review the disclosure of the invention.